community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooperative Polygraphy
Plot End tag Mr. Stone and the study group are at a restaurant having a drink. Stone is inebriated and has dropped the dour façade he was using at the inquest. He reveals to the group that the cause of Pierces death was dehydration from filling up all the sperm cylinders he bequeathed to the group. Recurring themes Continuity *'That just happened': This episode deals with the revelation in the previous episode to the study group that Pierce has just passed away. *'Familiar faces': Walton Goggins of Justified fame guest stars in this episode. *'This must be the place': Other than the tag, this episode takes place exclusively in Group Study Room F. *'School supplies': An Energon pod appears in this episode containing Pierce's spirit. A similar pod housing the spirit of Pierce's mom was last seen in the Season Two episode "The Psychology of Letting Go" *'School uniform': In keeping with Pierce's beliefs, the study group wears teal ceremonial Laser Lotus outfits. A similar outfit was last seen being worn by Pierce himself in the Season Two "The Psychology of Letting Go". *'Previously': **As a gift from Pierce, Britta receives an iPod nano. The captions at the end of the Season One episode "The Art of Discourse" predict that Britta will be become the proud owner of a used iPod nano in the year 2014. **Annie is also given a tiara as a gift once and was said to be Pierce's favorite once again, which was seen first in the Season Two episode "Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking." **Pierce's will challenges Troy to embark on a solo voyage around the world in a sailing vessel. Troy and Pierce took a sailing course in "Beginner Pottery". **After accidentally opening Pierce's Energon pod , Troy begins to gulp his escaping vapors. In the Season Two episode, The "Psychology of Letting Go", Troy states "I want to eat a ghost!" after learning that you can do so by practicing Reformed Neo Buddhism. Running gags *'Gay, he's so gay!': From beyond the grave, Pierce gets the executor of his estate Mr. Stone to interrogate Jeff in order to prove he is gay. *'Awww!': Annie and Shirley are touched when question Mr.Stone asks her is full of compliments from Pierce about her intelligence and organizational skills. *'Come sail away!': Troy cries when Abed learns that Troy copied the idea for their special handshake from a video blog. *'Bon Appetit!': Mr. Stone gives Britta a cylinder of Pierce's sperm in case she gives up her lesbian lifestyle and wants to have his kids. *'Sexy voice': Shirley's voice changes from sassy to pleasant after accusing one the polygraph technicians of adding snark to her answers. *'Troy and Abed in the Mor-ning!': Troy and Abed mention that they sang, "Troy and Abed are in mourning" during their eulogy for Pierce. *'Raging against the machine:' Britta vociferously expresses her opinions about multiple topics. Pop culture references *'Product placement:' **Troy and Abed admit to using Jeff's Netflix account without his knowledge. **Abed created a fake Facebook profile to "catfish" Annie. **Annie who has a handholding fantasy set in Disneyland. **Troy comes clean about lying to his friends about having been to Legoland. ** ClenCallan is a fictional brand owned by Independent Studio Services and has appeared in numerous films and series. *'Shout out:' **Liam Neeson is revealed to be a favorite actor of Jeff's. **At the age of 23, Pierce hung out with John Denver for a year. *'IMDb:' **The 2011 film "The Grey" is mentioned when Jeff discovers Abed had been changing his Netflix scores on the film. **Troy laments the fact that he's only seen the last two [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Police_Academy_%28franchise%29#Films Police Academy movies]. Meta references *'Use your allusion': **Disgusted by Jeff's "souvenirs", Annie calls him "Adrian Grody" after the actor "Adrian Brody". **A RoboCop reference is written on the chalkboard in the study room. **Troy tells Annie that Abed is catfishing her, a reference to the 2010 film Catfish. *'Homage:' The entire episode follows the convention of a bottle episode and/or locked room mystery. *'Up against the wall:' The episode is the second "bottle episode" of the series. The title "Cooperative Polygraphy" is a reference to the first bottle episode, Season Two's Cooperative Calligraphy. *'Résumé:' In his bequeathal to Troy, Pierce encourages Troy to become his own man. As a condition to receive his bequeathment, Troy must sail Pierce's boat "The Childish Tycoon" around the world. Donald Glover, who plays Troy, is leaving the show in order to be in control of his own career. He is set to "write, executive produce and play the lead in a half-hour comedy, which has landed at FX for development." In addition, Glover records and performs as a rap artist under the name Childish Gambino and begins an international tour in the spring of 2014. Production In a November 25 interview with Entertainment Weekly online, actor Walton Goggins discussed his role as "Mr. Stone" on Community. He mentioned he is a fan of the show and was eager to guest star: Trivia Gallery Clip Promotional photos Promo pic 504 1.jpg Promo pic 504 2.jpg.jpg Promo_pic_504_3.jpg.jpg 5x04_(1).jpg 5x04_(2).jpg 5x04_(3).jpg 5x04_(4).jpg 5x04_1.jpg 504CP_(1).jpg 504CP_(3).jpg 504CP_(2).jpg Quotes External links *AV Club twitter *'Justified' star Walton Goggins talks 'Community' guest role -- EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS *Donald Glover To Create And Star In Music-Themed FX Comedy Series Project Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Community Episodes